Brothers to the End
by SsXAngel
Summary: Griff and Mac's relationship was always strange with one day best mates and then the next,arginug like cats and dogs.But when they find themselves lost in the backcountry it puts their frienship to the test. Will they survive? Will people review? find out
1. Snake or not

Brothers to the End

Everyone would say that Mac's and Griff's relationship was very strange, one day they were at each other's throats and the next day they were hanging out like brothers and playing cards in the lodge.

Elise was very confused by the whole thing, she was still confused as to whether or not Viggo was gay or not.

Griff was uncertain if he was German or Sweden, but he just figured it was the same thing.

Mac was confused as to if Griff had rigged the cards at his game of snap.

"How can you cheat at a game of snap, man?" Griff asked wondering if Mac's IQ was -10.

"Hey yo, I'm just checking, ya little punk" Mac smiled and Elise hoped it wouldn't turn into another cat fight.

"Hey, I'm hungry, wanna get a bite to eat." Mac suggested.

"Yeah, I could eat a whole horse!" Griff raised his voice in excitement.

"I'd pay $1000 to see that, you'd throw up over your horse." Mac said.

"I'll take that bet!" Griff said.

"One problem, we got no horse." Mac said.

"I'm sure there is a wild horse out in the backcountry somewhere," Griff said.

"I ain't going out there until I get something to eat yo." Mac stated and Griff agreed

They rampaged through the kitchen area and Elise just watched them suspiciously wondering when their happy streak will end.

They both managed to find some bread and were eating some left over meat from yesterday and they ate it at the table while occasionally talking and high-fiving each other at some lame jokes.

Elise sighed, there was just no end to the strange ways of boys, and she says boys cos neither of them was old enough nor mature enough to be called men, but Elise saw something in Mac that she'd never thought she'd find in a boy. Sure he was annoying and could never speak properly and always found some interesting conjunctions but underneath all that Elise saw a good kind gentleman. He seemed to always be happy and or in a good mood, another thing she liked about him was that he took good care of Griff, like he was his older brother.

Elise never really tried to be a big sister figure to the kid but she never really gave it much thought. Mac always made being a brother look easy but other times it just annoyed him so much that he ended up knocking Griff off his board in a backcountry showdown.

It occurred to her that more than one occasion out of all the guys in the circuit, she liked Mac the best. Sure Moby was nice, Viggo was okay, Nate was a bit up himself, Griff was a good kid but way to hyper and Psymon was just too crazy.

"Hey, wanna go out riding in the backcountry after this?" Griff asked with his mouth full of biscuits.

Mac nodded.

"You really shouldn't challenge me grommet, I'm the master of the peak!" Mac bragged.

"NO! I am!" Griff yelled.

"I am!" Mac argued.

Elise shook her head, here we go again.

"Listen ya little punk! I've been here for way longer than you! I own the turf so lay off fool!" Mac yelled.

"But we all know that I have better talents so therefore I own the peak!" Griff replied.

"Talents my ass! You couldn't even beat me when we raced down Happiness last time!" Mac growled.

"There was a rattlesnake in my way…" Griff trailed off.

"You and I both know you can't find rattlesnakes in the goddam snow! Ya little lair!" Mac yelled.

Elise had enough.

"You both are better than anyone else who ever rides down the peak 1 backcountry so give it a rest will you and be friends again!" Elise scowled.

Mac and Griff smiled at each other and continued eating.

Boys certainly are weird, Elise thought as she walked out of the room.

"It's okay; I knew there was a rattlesnake in your way." Mac smiled

Griff looked up.

"You believe me?"

"Pfft. No, there was no snake fool." Mac smiled.

"Yeah I know, I just tripped up on my board." Griff laughed.

"HA! Made you admit it!" Mac laughed.

"Dam, you bugs bunnied me again!" Griff smacked himself on the fore head, how could he have fallen for that?

Mac just continued laughing.

"Hey how bout we prove who is the best once and for all!" Griff demanded.

Mac's attention turned to the feisty blonde with curiosity.

"I'm switching to dangerous!" Mac smiled.

"Okay, we race just outside of Happiness!" Griff said.

"What? Out of the Backcountry area?" Mac asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." Griff nodded.

"You're on!" Mac challenged.

"Okay, but first I'm still hungry!" Griff shouted.

"Of course, I still need to get you that horse." Mac joked.

"You are not touching Fluffy!" Griff protested.

"Fluffy?" Mac asked, confused.

"Fluffy, my pet pony I have out somewhere down in the farmers place…Farmer Taco is looking after him." Griff explained.

"You have a pony?" Mac asked, trying hard not to laugh, he didn't wanna hurt the kids feelings.

"Yeah, birthday gift, but there a long story behind that, cos, everyone got ponies for their birthdays in my old school except for me so I encouraged my parents to go get me one." Griff blushed. How embarrassing.

"Okay, you wanted a pony…girl." Mac joked.

Griff gave him a glare.

"Who's Farmer Taco?" Mac asked.

"A farmer down in the city before the mountain even begins. He looks after Fluffy and all the other's pets, of course the only pet that is actually on the mountain right now is Kaori's digital cat called Lammy." Griff said.

"Got any pets Mac?" Griff asked.

"Just one, a little chiwawa called Max Ultra." Mac said.

Griff burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Mac asked.

"You're meaning you have one of those dogs that Paris Hilton carries round in her purse? You called me a girl!" Griff was going red in the face from laughing too hard, he had pictured Mac walking around the city mall with his little doggie in his 'man bag' and walking like a girl as he silently waved to people and said in a gay voice.

"Don't I look fabulous?"

Griff fell out of his chair from laughing at the sight.

Mac was just looking at him as if he was crazy,

"What is up with you fool?" Mac asked as he watched Griff clutching his stomach for air.

"Dude, breathe!" Mac shouted.

Griff started to relax a bit more.

"Okay think of this, we going head to head out in the snow and me winning!" Mac joked.

Griff suddenly pictured it and his laughing stopped and he finally managed to breathe.

"Thanks man, thought I was gonna die." Griff said.

"No problem homie, but I was serious about me winning!" Mac bragged.

"You wish! Let's go!" Griff pointed to the door and walked out, strapped on his board and rode off.

"He is going to feel so stupid after he realizes that he left without me," Mac laughed.


	2. AVALANCHE!

Griff knew he had left Mac just sitting there, not that he had expected the teenager to follow anyway, Griff smirked, what a chicken.

He just sat down on the seat outside the lodge waiting for him.

He saw the pilot gearing up the plane and he knew that it was his ride he looked towards the path that spread out towards metro city and the junction.

The night air was refreshing against his face and for once he had the time to enjoy it. Of course, he loved the feeling of the wind brushing against his face as he rode down the mountain and he knew that's why he loved what he does.

"Okay, let's do this." Mac sighed as he walked out and strapped on his board.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Griff yelled in excitement.

"Get ready to loose!" Mac laughed.

"In your dreams!" Griff smiled.

They each boarded the plane and they were flown to the backcountry, and as soon as they landed, Griff and Mac rode off and they passed the limit boundary of Happiness, now they weren't on Happiness but they were still in the backcountry.

"Remember that the danger zone here is way worse than Happiness, who knows what's out here!" Mac shouted from behind the kid.

"Yeah I know, are you scared?" Griff laughed.

"NO!" Mac shouted.

Griff laughed, "Better watch out Mac! I'm gonna win then we will see who is the master! If you can't master the terrain outside of the limit then you aren't worth being called master!" Griff called from behind his shoulder.

Up in the backcountry the sun was still shining, even though that down in Blue station lodge it was dark, well here it was plain to see it was nearly sunset and the views of the sunsets on Big mountain were spectacular!

But Mac had better things to worry about than the sunset, he had to win to prove to Griff that he was the champion of Peak 1 and he wasn't going to let the little termite win his gold.

They had set up the starting line which was an invisible line between two very large red wood trees and Griff decided the finish line was: at the green base station, if they managed to find it, considering it was on the other side of the mountain.

Mac slightly began to doubt that they would find it and something in his gut told him that this was a bad idea but looking at Griff, his face had no worry at all; in fact his expression was only determination.

Mac smiled, no way was this kid scared, he was so confident that he would win, if only Mac had felt like that.

"Okay ready?" Griff asked.

"I was born ready!" Mac shouted.

"Huh?" Griff asked.

Mac smiled.

"I was born naked and screaming!" Mac joked.

"Ha ha not." Griff replied, that was the lamest thing he had ever heard.

Suddenly they were off and Griff thought he might try and cheat by knocking Mac off his board.

"Hey watch it, punchy." Mac said as he past Griff who had tried to knock him off.

"Blah blah blah." Griff shouted to him.

Griff managed to catch up to him and passed him when he grinded a log that was poking out of the ground.

"See ya!" Griff yelled as he passed him.

But it would have been better if he landed it and he came crashing down on the snow.

Mac passed him.

"What you frozen?" Mac asked.

"I'm resting!" Griff replied, stupid things that Mac said sometimes really irritated him.

There was a tunnel coming up soon and Mac was the first one to pass into it, but he noticed something, the ceiling of the tunnel looked really unstable and he saw pieces of sharp ice fall from it just before he passed it.

"Shit." He swore as he braked before the ice sliced though him.

Suddenly he noticed Griff coming from behind him; if he wasn't careful the ice could slice him in half!

"Watch out!" He called but Griff took to long to realize and one piece of ice was falling straight for his head.

Mac didn't have time to think, he quickly undid his bindings and he chucked his board at the ice and it smashed into thousands of pieces just above Griff's head.

Griff had blocked his head just in time,

"What the hell are you doing?" Griff shouted,

"You could have killed me!"

Better than having you sliced in half by the ice," Mac said as he walked towards to his board which was covered in ice.

Griff wasn't sure to thank him or yell at him, so instead he just continued boarding but he waited for Mac to get his board back on.

"Okay, let's continue." Mac sighed.

"Thanks." Griff whispered.

"What did you just say?" Mac asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm not repeating it!" Griff called.

"I want to hear it again! I thought I heard a than-" Mac joked.

"Shut up! You're just hearing things!!" Griff yelled.

'Dam it; I'll never say that again…' Griff thought.

"Never mind! Let's just get on with the race!" He shouted.

"Okay," Mac smiled. He knew that Griff said thanks.

Mac adjusted himself and played with his mp3 player as he slowly got ready to resume the race, he set the songs on random and noticed that he was getting really bad reception here.

'Dam it.' He thought.

They started to pick up speed and Griff started to feel that something was wrong, he didn't know where they were and he failed to see the black hole in the snow,

He turned to see Mac not even paying attention; he was too busy playing with his mp3 player.

"Pay attention dork!" Griff shouted.

Mac looked up,

"You're the dork." He said.

Griff was about to reply with another smart remark but he fell into a the black shadow that fell what looked like 10 miles down,

"GRIFF!" Mac shouted as he rode over to the hole, it was pitch black and he couldn't even see Griff,

He heard a faint echo of his name called by Griff.

What was he do to? Jump down after him or go get help?

Help where? Where the hell would he find help? He was in the out of bounds area of Happiness, each D.J Atomika's cameras wouldn't spot them.

Mac didn't bother thinking; he just jumped down after him,

It was pitch black and he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, how was he going to find Griff if he couldn't see?

"Griff? Can you hear me?" He yelled out but he didn't get an answer.

Could he have already landed at the bottom?

Suddenly he realized that this was a mistake, falling what seemed like 10 miles would kill you if you landed straight down!

'Shit' he thought

Suddenly he saw a white sparkle, he recognized it straight away; snow!

He stretched out his legs and his board hit the snow causing his knees to buckle under the pressure but at least he wasn't dead.

He stopped his board and started to look for the kid,

"Griff! Griff!" He called again and again.

As he rode deeper down, he saw more rocks and they were getting harder and harder to dodge, he suddenly became scared for Griff.

Could he have smashed his head on these rocks?

"Griff!" He called once again, but this time he heard something reply, it was a faint whistle. Could it be Griff?

"Griff!" He called again and the whistle got louder.

He rode over to where the whistle was coming from,

He approached it and saw Griff lying there bleeding on the arms and legs.

"Good god Griff!" Mac hastily sat down beside him and saw the kid had been crying.

"Mac," he said weakly, "I wanna go home." He said nearly crying again.

Mac was relieved that he wasn't dead but still worried, he was bleeding hard.

"We gotta stop the bleeding!" Mac said.

Griff closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What you sorry for?" Mac asked.

"For racing you here, I didn't know that it was so dangerous." Griff whimpered.

"Who cares, it's all part of the package, besides let's not wallow in our grief." Mac smiled he had to keep the kid positive.

Mac thought for a second and then tore off part of his pants by the foot and wrapped it around Griff's arm to stop the bleeding, he saw the wound on his leg had already been sealed shut by dry blood, well at least the bleeding stopped.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Mac encouraged him to get up.

"Mac, I can't move my legs," Griff whimpered.

"What?" Mac asked very scared this time, he really didn't want Griff to be suffering from paralysis.

"Okay, don't move, I'll look around to see if there's an exit, I promise I will come back for you." Mac smiled.

He got up and walked towards the way that Griff had his back against, he walked for a while and then found it was a dead end, he realized they were in a cave of some sort and this was the end of the cave. No wonder it was so dark.

'Wait, if this is a cave then, animals like wild animals, Lynx's and stuff…oh no Griff!' Mac thought as he ran back to Griff.

He got back and found Griff fast asleep but still bleeding through his arm. Mac saw the cloth around his wound was completely red.

'Geezs young people bleed hard.' Mac thought.

He sat down next to Griff and noticed that the kid was shivering; Mac did notice that it was like -20 in here.

He'd rather himself to be frozen than Griff, without thinking he removed his shirt and laid it on Griff.

The cold air made Mac's chest instantly sting, but he then knew he had to keep himself distracted from the cold, he took out his mp3 player and selected some songs and listened to them without taking notice to the cold air.

Around an hour later, Griff's eyes opened and he noticed that he was underneath Mac's unusually large black hoodie; he took to see Mac sitting there shirtless and nodding his head to the music that only he could hear.

"God, Mac aren't you cold?" Griff asked astounded of the body heat that ac still radiated from his skin, he was only a few inches away from him and he could still feel it.

Mac shook his head and turned towards the preteen.

"I see your finally awake, have a nice sleep?" Mac asked smiling.

"How can you be so positive at a time like this?" Griff asked handing Mac back his hoodie.

"How can I not be? Seeing you dribbling in your sleep was pretty entertaining." Mac laughed as he put his hoodie back on, it was still warm from Griff's body heat.

"Mac!" Griff playfully punched Mac in the shoulder.

Mac laughed back and punched him back lightly.

"Okay, how we going to get out of here?" Griff asked.

"To climb out. There is a dead end that way; we are in a cave of some sort." Mac explained.

"What? Climb out the way we fell in?" Griff asked with wide eyes.

Mac nodded.

"That's crazy! That's over 10 miles!" Griff exclaimed.

"It'll be tough." Mac sighed.

"No, there has to be an easier way." Griff argued.

"Where?" Mac asked, he looked towards the dead end.

"Are you suggesting we find a hole in the end of the cave?" Mac asked.

Griff nodded.

He got up and walked over to the end and looked at Mac who was still sitting there shaking his head in disagreement.

"What? You'd rather stay down here?" Griff asked.

"Na-uh." Mac said as he joined Griff.

"Hey I got an idea! Remember how you threw your board and it destroyed the icicle?" Griff asked.

"Yeah," Mac answered.

"What if we throw our boards at it in the same place? It might leave a hole and we could get out?" Griff suggested.

"I guess it's worth a try." Mac said.

Griff picked up both of their boards and handed Mac's over to him.

"Okay I go first, and watch where it lands so you can throw it there on your turn." Griff explained.

Mac wasn't really in the mood to argue with the kid, he wanted to get out as much as Griff.

Griff threw his board at the wall and it made a loud noise and a little bit of sunlight came shining through.

"Wow, it worked." Mac said in disbelief.

Mac threw his board in the same place and the wall cracked,

"It must have been a very weak wall." Mac smiled

"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" Griff yelled as they began to attack the wall.

But suddenly both of them heard a loud growling behind them.

Mac froze. Was it a mountain lion?

They turned around and found that it was the starting of an avalanche and a big one to!

"Oh heck!" Mac screamed and he saw the snow rapidly advancing towards them, they were trapped between a wall and a ton of snow!

"Mac!" Griff cried.

"Hand!" Mac grabbed Griff's hand as the snow smacked them against the wall, Mac felt Griff's strength weaken and he felt the wall collapsing, he held onto Griff's hand with all his might as the wall completely surrendered to the snow and they both fell out of the cave and out onto a cliff that the cave was right above.

Still surrounded in snow, Mac didn't feel Griff's hand anymore and he began to swim through the snow but it was useless, he had lost Griff through the avalanche.

Suddenly, he felt the ground beneath him and his world went blank.


	3. River of Snow

Griff's eyes opened rather painfully, he looked around and saw no sign of Mac.

"Mac!" he called out but no one answered.

He had never felt so alone, he really wished for the dopey teenager to be here with him.

"Please Mac, I wish you were here." He silently began to cry.

He sat up and cuddled into his knees.

He really hoped that Mac was okay; he hoped that Mac hadn't been crushed by the sheer mass of snow that had landed on top of them both.

Griff had struggled to hold onto Mac's hand as they fell from the cave onto the ground, he had let go from the movement of the snow that forced them apart, he had felt Mac trying to swim towards him but he couldn't breathe or see while in the river of snow.

In the distance he saw his board; he crawled across the snow and pulled it out of white substance.

He glanced around to se if he could see Mac anywhere but no such luck existed, but he saw his red and black board absolutely shattered in half, ripped right down the middle.

"Oh no." Griff sighed, hoping that the same fate hadn't been the case in Mac's fate.

He knew there was no way to repair the board but he knew he had to find Mac before it was too late but he knew he was in no condition to go wondering out in this area. His arm had stopped bleeding but it still hurt a lot.

He winced when he touched it lightly with his hand.

But the matter was that Mac was no where near him.

He had been pulled out far away from the cave from the distance the river of snow had drifted him.

He had woken up and instantly had started searching for Griff, but was thinking that Griff was somewhere near where would of woken up but he was at least 30 meters away from the blonde kid.

"Griff!" He began calling but only the birds answered him by laughing at him.

He continued walking but only found miles of untracked powder, there was no way he was going to find a 12 year old kid in this!

Mac had to admit to himself that now was a time to be pessimistic and start panicking about the safety of little Griff.

Mac knew that he was a big brother figure to Griff and even though neither of them admitted it, they loved each other like real brothers would.

"Griff!" He yelled again, while wiping a tear from his eye. He wondered where that had come from.

He slowly walked away searching for his little brother.

He looked up and noticed the sky was coated in orange and purple, pink and gold.

"What a beautiful sunset." He whispered.

He wondered if Griff was looking at the sunset as well.

Griff had summoned up his courage and started walking with his board under his arm in search of Mac or any signs that he was still alive, a footprint or some clothing or blood, he hoped that Mac wasn't bleeding but he had taken quite a fall, it was amazing that he was still alive. He blamed it on all the food that Mac made him eat, if he hadn't gotten so fat maybe he would have been dead from the coldness.

At least it wasn't as cold as it was in the cave, but now it was getting darker and who knows how many wild animals came out to hunt at night.

If only he was with Mac, maybe then he wouldn't feel so afraid, but if Mac was here, he wouldn't admit that he really was afraid out of his mind.

He heard wolves howling and wild Lynx's growling.

"Mac!" He called but he didn't get a response.

He cautiously walked on and suddenly he heard a growl from behind him and saw an angry Lynx stalking him.

"He he, nice kitty," Griff said nervously.

The wild cat had no time for kiddie games and it started to run for its prey!

Griff turned and ran for his life.

Mac was walking slowly and echoing the wolf howls he heard, but suddenly a familiar voice caught his hears.

"HELP!" Griff shouted as he ran from the Lynx that was gaining on him fast.

Mac saw Griff and saw him running straight towards a massive vertical drop on the east side of him.

"Griff!" Mac shouted, but Griff had run straight off the cliff was free falling.

Mac didn't think again but he took a couple steps back and ran and then leapt straight from the cliff that he was on and was in mid air but was higher up than Griff and he suddenly caught Griff in his arms but the ground was advancing on him all too soon. He turned around so he'd break Griff's fall. He saw the Lynx up top on the cliff that Griff had fallen from and saw that the Lynx had stopped just in the nick of time before it too had the chance to splat on to the ground.

Too bad that fate had not been for them, Griff had fallen unconscious from the shock but Mac held him close.

Suddenly the two of them hit the ground.

The force from the ground had made Mac fall unconscious as well and they both just laid there.

Griff was the first one to awake though.

He saw Mac just lying there with his head buried in the snow.

"Mac!" Griff was honestly so glad to see him, he crawled over to Mac's body and hugged him; (He would only hug him if Mac wasn't conscious).

"I missed you bro" Griff whispered.

The sky had turned black very fast and now it was around 10 at night and Griff knew it was way past his bed time.

"Mac, wake up." He whispered but no movement came from the older boy.

"Mac! Get up!" He started to become worried, was Mac dead?

He checked to see if he was still breathing, he could only feel a faint wave of warm air coming from Mac's nose, and his chest was barely moving.

"Mac," Griff started to shake him to get him to awake.

Why wouldn't he wake up?

Griff suddenly felt really scared but then he heard something from behind him, it sounded like a hiss…

Oh no, it couldn't be…

Griff turned around to see a snowsnake staring at them with its cold dead eyes, Griff was frozen in fear. Now it was confirmed, there really were snakes in the backcountry, this one looked really hungry and he thought it was a good idea to have a bite on the weak one being Mac or the young scared shirtless one being himself.

"Mac! Wake up!" He shouted.

He then saw at least a whole bunch of snakes approach them, each one looking even more vicious than the first.

Griff cried out, why wasn't Mac waking up?

They were in serious trouble and he wasn't awake! Was this the end?


	4. Ultimate Test

The snakes approached them with their heads and fangs bared out, each dripping with venomous poison.

"MAC!" Griff yelled as loud as he could and Mac's eyes suddenly opened, giving Griff a fright.

"Griff?"

"Mac! I'm so glad you're awake but we're kind of in a tight spot right now." Griff nervously said.

Mac sat up and then saw the millions of snowsnakes and suddenly scrambled to his feet in a hurry.

"Holy shit!" Mac swore, talk about having something nice to wake up to.

"Tight spot, no kidding huh Griff?" Mac smiled nervously

"Yeah," Griff trembled.

The snakes spat out some venom which landed by Mac's feet.

"Any ideas to get out of this?" Griff whimpered.

"Just one." Mac whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Griff asked, still terrified

"Run!!" Mac yelled as both he and Griff turned around and started running for their lives but the snakes were nearly gliding above the snow as Mac and Griff's feet sank deep into the fluffy stuff.

"Any better ideas Einstein?" Griff yelled.

"Give me your board!" Mac yelled and grabbed Griff's board from under his arm.

Mac quickly strapped on the bindings and held out his hand to Griff.

"GET ON!" He demanded, Griff did just that and he was on Mac's back and Mac pushed off with just one foot and they were soon out riding the snakes that spat at them constantly!

"Mac! Cliff!" Griff warned and Mac saw it,

"Hold on!" He yelled and he felt Griff's grip on his chest tighten and Mac crouched down and he was about to leap…

They were gaining to the edge and Griff held on as tight as he could.

The edge was closer and closer and suddenly Mac leapt and the sudden adrenaline rush came over them both, being both over 100 meters above the ground both of them couldn't resist but to enjoy it.

"YAHOO!" Griff shouted and lifted his arm into the air and pulled the 'rock on' symbol while his other hand stayed onto Mac, who undid his binding and attempted his famous 'Walking the Dog' trick, it wasn't too hard considering he was the only one who knew how to do it and having his little brother on his back wasn't as heavy as he thought he was.

"YEAH!" Griff yelled from the adrenaline and accidentally letting go of Mac!

"GRIFF!" Mac shouted as he pulled of his trick and now he reached out his arm to grab hold of Griff who had suddenly lost the happiness of it all.

Griff was free falling and Mac had to save him but in the night air he couldn't see beneath him!

Mac saw the ground coming up to his level and he didn't see any sign of Griff,

Mac held his board and stretched out his legs and nailed the landing, he suddenly turned around to see if Griff was there.

He looked up and saw him hanging from a log not that far up.

"Bro! Help me!" Griff shouted.

Mac looked around to see if there was anything he could do to save him; in the back of his mind he acknowledged the fact that Griff had called him his brother.

"Coming!" Mac shouted.

He judged the distance between Griff and the ground and if he had something soft to land on, Griff wouldn't be harmed.

Soft, he figured himself to be fat enough, and he just needed Griff to be brave enough to fall from the log that he was clinging onto for dear life.

He rode to underneath where Griff was handing,

"Griff! Jump off! I'll catch you!" He called up.

"Are you crazy? If I fall, I'll squash you and you will die!" Griff called back.

"Hey you are not that fat! Besides I'd rather not leave you hanging there! Just drop!" Mac yelled.

"I can't!" Griff cried out.

"Yes you can Bro! I promise I will catch you!" Mac called back.

Griff shut his eyes really tight to stop them escaping from fright, he let his hands go and felt the air catch him with gravity welcoming him again.

Mac held his arms out and he prepared himself for it, and Griff landed straight into his body causing both of them to topple over.

"Nice catch." Griff joked.

Mac didn't care; he hugged Griff with everything he had.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mac squeezed with all his might.

"Choking! Can't breathe!" Griff struggle for air.

Mac let go and Griff took a huge gulp of air and savouring it, and he noted to himself to never let Mac hug him again.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Griff joked.

"What you thinking fool? You were amazing!" Mac complimented.

Griff blushed but hid his face from the older boy.

"It was nothing; I have fallen from higher heights than that you know." Griff bragged.

"I know." Mac said, knowing fully well that was the highest height he had ever fallen from.

But they both nailed it; Mac thought they were a pretty amazing duo.

"We make a great team, don't we?" Mac asked.

"No." Griff said.

"Why not?" Mac asked.

"Because, if it wasn't for you, I would have been sliced in half by icicles, trapped in a cave, stuck in the middle of no where! Caught in a massive avalanche! Eaten by a lynx and would have fallen to my death by now." Griff smiled.

Mac smiled.

"But if it wasn't for you, I would have given up hope and probably die from the coldness, I have you to thank for that fool." Mac smiled.

"Really?" Griff asked.

Mac nodded.

"Really really."

For awhile they just sat in the snow, under the night stars.

"Mac?" Griff broke the silence,

"What is it?"

"How are we doing to get out of here?" Griff asked.

"Well, I think it's too dangerous to go out in the snow right now, I think we should find someplace for shelter and wait until morning." Mac said.

"Shelter where?" Griff asked.

"We will find somewhere." Mac reassured.

Mac turned his head and saw an opening beside them that turned into a cave that was beside the cliff that they jumped off from the rattlers.

"There." Mac said pointing to it and he got up rode over to the cave and gave the hurry up sign to Griff.

Griff walked over.

"Here?"

"Here." Mac said.

"All right." Griff sighed as he crawled inside.

"What would you prefer? The cold snow?" Mac asked.

Griff smiled.

Mac crawled in after him and followed Griff to a cosy little patch of grass that had the sun roof.

"Well that's a nice view." Mac said as they laid down watching the stars,

"Yeah, it is really beautiful," Griff yawned.

Griff closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

Mac smiled, they had been through so much in the past 4 hours, and he guessed that the race wasn't on anymore.

Mac turned his mp3 player on and let the songs play on random, but the song that came on he never remembered putting on it.

He looked at the name of the song and he smiled, all it said was "From Elise,"

Funny, it was a love song. Mac really couldn't be bothered skipping it so he just let it play, and oddly enough, it reminded him of a lullaby, He looked up at the beautiful starry night sky and he ended up dozing off.

Griff awoke with the hot sun burning his face; he turned around to see Mac lying there with his arm around him.

Carefully, Griff removed Mac's arm from his waist and sat up, the cave that they were in was home to a couple of sleeping Lynx's.

'Oh great, not again' Griff sighed but it didn't seem like they were bothered by the sleeping human's sharing their home.

Griff lay back down and wondered how long Mac could sleep for; surely he couldn't sleep for more than 12 hours? Griff didn't think that the Lynx's appetite would last that long.

"Psst, Mac." Griff whispered.

"Hmm, oh yeah baby, that's sexy," Mac mumbled as slept.

"What? Mac! Wake up!" Griff scowled.

But Mac kept on mumbling something that Griff had really not wanted to hear.

Finally Griff slapped him awake.

"What?" Mac asked

"What the hell were you dreaming?" Griff asked.

Mac blushed.

"Nothing." He snapped. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Griff pointed to the large cats that were sleeping beside them.

"I have had enough of bloody snakes, cats and large cliffs! Get me home!" Mac threw a tiny tantrum.

Griff was afraid that Mac would wake them up.

"Oi, shut up!" Griff scowled.

"Don't you tell me to oi! I'll oi your ass!" Mac joked.

"What? That made no sense." Griff laughed.

"Well neither do you, seriously one day you're a real stubborn and cocky kid and then on other days your real fun to be around, why can't you be like fun all the time?" Mac asked.

"Why can't you be not so self centered?" Griff smiled.

"Self centered? How?" Mac asked.

"Oh let's see, you thinking that the real estate is your own personal stomping rounds?" Griff asked

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, but come on, let's go get outta here," Mac said.

Griff nodded.

Mac grabbed Griff's board and Griff climbed on his back like how he did before and they quietly managed to get out of the cave without the disturbing the cats, until Griff sneezed…


	5. Escape

The growling was furious and large glowing yellow eyes appeared and glazed upon the frightened boys.

"Don't move a muscle." Mac whispered.

The Lynx's moved closer with large fangs and sharp teeth.

"I vote against that, move!" Griff scowled.

One of them leapt and nearly landed on them,

"Okay! You're right! Let's move!" Mac screamed as he kicked off and the Lynx missed its breakfast again.

Mac and Griff bordered out of the cave at speeds of 122 kmph and they rode further and further away from the wild cats who started to chase after them but they were to slow to catch up.

Mac and Griff kept on riding and each was happy they had escaped with their skins still on their bodies, Mac glanced at Griff was grinning his famous grin and Mac felt relieved.

Griff suddenly withdrawed the smile and turned it upside down.

"Cliff." Griff gulped.

Mac's eyes widened and the only comment was

"Bugger."

Both of them came falling down Griff turned to Mac who was now making a mockery of the fall by folding his arms.

"I have had it with these godam cliffs!" He shouted out.

Griff couldn't help but giggle.

The land beneath them broke their fall but it didn't hurt to bad.

Griff landed first and then he sat up and brushed the snow off his face but he saw Mac land straight into the snow face first, still had his arms crossed. He created a hole in the shape of his body and it reminded Griff of the funny cartoons where cartoon characters would fall through the snow.

Griff laughed out loud this time.

"What you laughing at this time?" Mac asked as he came up from the hole of himself.

"Nothing." Griff replied.

"Man you're a weird kid." Mac said.

"You're a weird teenager, showing off your chest like that to little kids!" Griff joked.

"Hey if I didn't give you my shirt you would of froze to death!" Mac said.

"I know. I know." Griff nodded his head.

They looked around they suddenly knew where they were.

They were just a few kilometres away from Green base station!

"Nearly home." Mac commented.

"Mac can you carry me?" Griff asked rather childishly.

"What? Your legs painted on?" Mac asked.

"I want us to finish together." Griff whispered.

Mac nodded and picked Griff up and placed him on his back and rode him back to the station where they heard booming music coming from the inside.

"Are they having a party without us?" Griff asked.

"That music is terrible!" Mac yelled.

Suddenly Elise ran out the door and ran straight to them.

"Where the hell have you two been!?" Elise yelled.

"Just trying to survive." Mac said as he let off Griff.

"So I'm guessing that Mac won the race?" Elise asked.

"No fool, both of us won the race!" Mac said.

Griff smiled.

"We won the race against, the scary hungry Lynx, ten thousand snow snakes and a whole army of wild cats!" Griff said

"I think the only opponent who we didn't win against was the bone crushing avalanche" Mac finished.

Elise was amazed and she just stood there with her jaw wide open.

"Close your mouth girl, we are not a codfish." Mac joked.

Elise gave him an evil glare but nevertheless, she closed her mouth.

Suddenly all the other competitors came out and Moby turned the music up so everyone could hear it more clearly from outside.

"We put your favourite song on Mac!" Kaori said as she hugged him. For some reason kaori thought that since he was her riding partner she was allowed to just randomly hug him at any time.

Mac swore there was a hint of jealously in Elise's face, but in any case it was his favourite song and Mac started to dance.

"Hey man, don't steal all the glory!" Griff yelled as he joined in the dance and tried to show off some moves that he had learned.

Mac just smiled.

"You can't keep up with my rhythm fool!" He said as he did a 180 spin.

"I'm a better dancer!" Griff bragged.

"Yo, whatever sloppy," Mac laughed as he saw Griff nearly fall over.

Soon everyone was watching and laughing as Griff and Mac break danced on the helicopter pad by the lodge.

**One week later…**

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Mac and Griff tore each other's throats out with meaningless arguments.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Elise asked.

"He called me a monkey!" Mac said in a sad voice.

"You picked up the sandwich with your toes!" Griff replied.

"Yuck. Put some shoes on, and you're both monkeys." She sighed.

"Why?" Mac asked

"You argue like them!" Elise yelled as she walked out of the room.

Oh the wonders of boys…


End file.
